Need A FRIEND
by Crimson Angel Winges
Summary: D3 my way. Very difrint. Rating may chang. R&R. CH 3 up NO FLAMS.
1. Default Chapter

NEED A FRIEND  
  
Adam had been waiting out side of the JV dorm for over a hewer at a bout 12:00o'cock he saw them. All of the Ducks gave him cruel looks as they past. When Charlie stop rite in front of him, Adam said 'I dint know Charlie.' All Charlie said was ' ye rite preppie.' 'I swear I had no idea I would never do anything to you Gus you're my friend. Half way in to the conversation Julie and Connie had notes some dried blood on Adam's lip. Connie walk up to him past Fulton and Charlie and said 'Adam watt hoped to your lip.' 'Nothing' Adam said as he poled his hood farther over his face. 'Adam take off your hood and look up.' Fulton said. 'No. I don't wont to.' Adam argued Damn it take off the fucking hood and look at us now!' Charlie yelt so Adam did. 'O my god Adam.' Julie gasps. Adam face was covered in cuts and broses. 'The Varsity did this dint they.' Julie ask 'Yes.' 


	2. FLASH BACK

FLASH BACK  
  
'Were in the hell do you thank you going?' Riley yells at Adam 'To tell my friends and help!' Adam yells back. 'No your not! Those rejects aren't your friends we are now get in the fucking car!' Riley demand. 'No way in hell.' 'Fine thin boys looks like we need to teach Adam a nether lesson.' Riley said with an evil look on his face shortly after the hole Varsity teem be gin to beet Adam up.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
'Stay here wile I go kill Riley!' Charlie replied as he began to walk to the Varsity Dorms. 'Waite up spasway.' Fulton 'No!' Adam yells. 'Why the hell not!' Charlie yells back. Because it will only make thing's weirs. Now I'm tiered so ill see you tomorrow.' Adam said as he left. 'Why in the hell he at lest till the dean.' Charlie said furiously 'I don't now. But we can't make him.' Julie said as she and Charlie fold Fulton and Connie in. 'Tomorrow well try and get Banksias to till the dean.' 


	3. Authors note

NO MORE FLAM'S!!! NOT MY FOLT MY SPELL CHEKE A PESE OF SHIT!! I'm 14 and dyslexic. So give me a back! 


	4. AN UNKNOWN FRIEND

AN UNKNOWN FRIEND Later that night Adam was awaken by a lad noses, it was the varsity and the ducks. 'Will tack you on any time any were.' Charlie said.  
  
'The ice rank at down.' Riley yield thin him and the rest of the team ran off with the ducks making fun of them. Thin in came Cole hog-tied. So Charlie decide it was time to levee.  
  
Cupola hewers later Adam was awaken agene. Win Riley, Cole and, Scooter burst in. 'Way in the hell art you ready yet.'  
  
'I'm not going.' Adam said sleepily.  
  
'Yes you are now get the fuck up!' Cole yield.  
  
'Go to hell.' Was all Adam said.  
  
'Get up now you're a wryer!' Riley yield.  
  
'I'm not a wryer I'm a duck and there is no way in hell I will ever play against my own teem!' Adam yield as he pushed them throw the door.  
  
20 minuets later there was a nock on the door of Adam's room. 'Go the fuck a way.' Adam yield.  
  
'Adam it's Cindy I'm sari I woke you I called Lois and there was no answer. Do you no were he is.  
  
'Ye hold on.' Adam said as he opened the door. 'He's at the ice rank.'  
  
'Way in the hell is he at the ice rank so damn eerily!'  
  
'JV Varsity show down.'  
  
'Will you wont me to put some cone sealer on your face now?'  
  
'Shore way not.'  
  
Starbabe1: Adam wearing cone sealer! By the way I'm crease and prod of it being san was no fun! (Grins evilly.) 


	5. THANKING YOU LOST THEM ALL

THANKING YOU LOST THEM ALL  
  
'You need to tell the Dena Bacsie.' Julie said walking up to the school with Connie and Adam.  
  
'Please tell the Dena Bacsie.' Connie pleaded, hoping Adam would say ok.  
  
'No. If I till the Dena it will only make it weirs.' Adam said turning to face Julie and Connie.  
  
'Are you wiring counselor?' Julie asks not seeing the broses on Adam's face.  
  
'Yes. Now I need to go so see you later.' Adam said go to open the door.  
  
'Me and Julie will be at my house and Charlie shooed be at his or Fulton's house.' Connie said as she and Julie were levying.  
  
'Why won't you be at the dorm's?' Adam ask as he started to weary.  
  
'We dropt out.' Julie said turning back to face Adam and see a look of fir on his face.  
  
'Why the hell did you drop out?' Adam asks in anger and fir.  
  
'Owned kilt the Ducks.' Connie said with a look of grate sadness.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
'Tack off the Duck jerseys now! The Ducks are dead!' Owned shouted at the top of his longs. 'You got two chouses Conway take off the jersey or don't play.' He said looking state at Charlie.  
  
'Your braking up the best thinning any of us ever had!' Charlie shouted back.  
  
'Will it's time to grow up.' Owned shot back.  
  
'Grow up like you some dried up player how has to show off to a bunch of kids! Geese that's rill grow up!' Charlie shot with all the anger he felt at that he had bin holding in side for the last few months.  
  
'Ok good by Conway anybody ells?' Owned ask as he watched Charlie thrower dawn his hockey gear. 'Are rite good by Reeds, Gaffney, and Marrow. No ones forcing you to stay here, these are your lives. You decide what to do with them.' He as the other Ducks watch them levee.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Starbabe1: What do you thank? I thank Im getting better. Please r&r. Please reed my other story Special Delivery. One more thing my sell check sucks! Sill craze! 


End file.
